Painful Memories
by Fan of the Creed
Summary: Sonic scares off Amy, and she plans to get revenge. What happens when she leave for so long and returns to society? And how will she deal with three guys in love with her? Can she handle it? Rate M for fights, cussing, blood, and a possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Amy sighed as she sat in a meadow. She was hiding from her friends, trying to stay away from the heartbreak. It swelling in her chest and she took a deep breath. She had become a godling recently and her enhanced powers help her stay away. And clothes are different too. The dress was gone and a short halter top shirt was the new thing for her. Her pants were black with maroon colored vines all over it. And Amy had visibly changed almost to the point of no recognition. He body had grown and she now had the most amazing hourglass shape that would make a man drool just from staring at her stomach. She was toned and had amazing muscles. As far as girls go, she could beat Knuckles in an arm wrestling competition. Amy's invisibility cloak lay by her, for it was too hot to wear it right now.

She had been hiding for 6 years. She was now 18, going on 19. She was 12 when Sonic yelled at her, and she was 16 when she got her powers. She wasn't alone though. Far from it. She had a new team and people who she trusted more than the world. Krystal, her friend, was more like a sister to her. She knew her before she even heard of Sonic the hedgehog. She started to sigh again, but froze in mid sigh. Someone was getting close. Too close for comfort. She pulled on her cloak and closed her eyes. She identified the intruder. It was Sonic. She felt a horrible pain in her chest that made her let out an involuntary cry. She remained silent as Sonic came to a stop at the field.

Sonic, of course, was scared as hell. He wants to apologize so bad, he never thought that he would do such a thing to her. While he was running through the field, he heard a cry. He slowed down and stopped, looking around. He recognized the place. It was the place that he screamed at Amy. His thoughts went back to that day.

_*Flashback*_

_ Everyone was on the field. Sonic was running from Amy, Amy was chasing after Sonic. The usual for the group. Shadow was sitting in the shade, trying to block out Amy saying Sonic's name over and over. Rouge was with Knuckles, walking out to the forest. Silver watched and shuddered at the thought of what they would be doing out there. Silver was playing with Blaze who was playing with Tails and Cream. The Chaotix team was sitting under a tree, while Vector watched Vanilla. Yep, everything was normal. But there was something strange in the air at the same time. It was like the air was holding its breath for something horrible to happen._

_ "Sonikkkuuu! Come back! I know that I can catch you!" she yelled, chasing after the Blue Blur._

_ Shadow decided that he needed wanted some entertainment. He opened his eyes and watched Amy chase after Sonic._

_ "AHHHHH! Get away from me!" he yelled._

_ Suddenly he stopped and noticed that Amy was gone. He wondered what happened when he got tackled by a pink hedgehog._

_ "HA! I got you now Sonikkuuu!" she smiled and laughed._

_ Shadow was about to close his eyes, when Sonic shoved Amy off of him and onto the ground. That shocked and pissed off Shadow at the same time. Amy looked back up at him, frightened._

_ "Sonikuuu? What's-" she started._

_ "What's wrong? What's wrong, you ask? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S WRONG!!" he screamed._

_ Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sonic. He was red with anger and looked furious. Amy trembled. Sonic continued his verbal slaughter, breaking Amy's heart, piece by little piece._

_ "AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M NOT PLAYING HARD TO GET!! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVERR WILL! YOU'RE JUST AN ANNOYING BITCH THAT GETS IN MY WAY!!" he yelled._

_ Amy trembled hard and was not frighten by Sonic, but something more important. He continued to yell at her._

_ "AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I SPELL HATE LIKE THIS: A-M-Y! THAT IS HOW YOU SPELL HATE!" he yelled._

_ "But-" she muttered._

_ Sonic slapped her across the face. His hand print was in bright red on her face and it was swelling up._

_ "Go away, you dumb bitch and stay away," he finished as he ran off._

_ Amy's head slowly turned back. A single tear went down her face. When it fell of her face and hit the floor, she ran fast. Shadow and Silver tried to stop her, but when they went after her on foot, she went through a thicket of thorn bushes. They couldn't follow her. Both Shadow and Silver were going to beat the shit out of Sonic. They ran off to find Sonic. Amy came out of the thicket and looked the direction that they left in. She glared._

_ "Sonic, I know that you don't feel that way. You love me because I saw it in your mind. And now, you __**will**__ suffer," Amy growled._

_ Amy pulled out her necklace that was silver and gold. It was a sun and a moon mixed together. She looked at it and squeezed it. She disappeared onto thin air._

_*End of Flashback*_

And no one has seen her since. Sonic tried to say to himself that he does not care for Amy, but when she was gone for 15 days, he worried. He stood in front of the mirror and tried to say "I do not love Amy Rose," but he couldn't. He remembered that Tails talked to him about that once. When you can't say that you don't love someone, you are in love with them. So he, Silver, and Shadow searched every day, trying to find her. And for 6 years, they found nothing. Sonic had a feeling that Amy was in the area, but he found nothing. He sniffed the air and smelled some of Amy's smell. It was extremely fresh. Sonic kept that in his mind as he ran off.

Amy, who had no need to breath or have a pulse, let out the air that she held in. She was afraid of discovery. She did not want to see anyone anymore, following Sonic's wish. She stayed away from them, but they discovered all of her hiding places and she had no choice but to flee to the meadow. She checked to make sure that no one was in the area before she took off her cloak. She relaxed a few seconds before she grabbed her hidden valuables and cloak and started to leave. She left the meadow and closed her eyes. She sensed everything with her mind and other abilities was a godling. She curved down a path and found a good place to camp. It was close to the end Tails' owned land and it was far enough away to hide the smoke from her fire.

Amy started up a fire and sighed. She looked up to the sky and traced a constellation. It was a hedgehog running across the sky with a bow in his hand. Amy called it Hunter, because that was who it was. She sighed and started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Sonic had just come back to Tails' workshop and everyone was there. Tails' made his workshop a lot bigger to hold everyone. There was a room for each of them. Shadow and Silver looked gloomy as Sonic came in. He realized that it was important to tell them that he found Amy's fresh smell. His eyes widened as he picked up the smell of smoke on the edge of the property that Tails owned.

"GUYS!! I KNOW WHERE AMY IS!!" he yelled.

Shadow and Silver were right next to him and they ran out the door without a second thought.

"Where is she?" asked Shadow.

"Follow the smell of smoke!" yelled Sonic.

They remained quiet as they reach the fire. It was burned down, but they saw a hedgehog girl. She was amazingly good looking and they looked closer. Suddenly the girl sat up and looked around. She didn't see anything and decided not to sense anything because she was too tired. She pulled her knees to her face and sighed. Her voice was a lower pitch and more feminine, but it was unmistakably Amy's.

"Sonic, if you saw me now, would you be so quick to jump to conclusions?" she asked herself.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver remain quiet. Amy heard breathing and closed her eyes. Three beings were on the outer edge of her camp. Sonic, Silver and Shadow were the ones that she sensed. Amy looked there direction and made out their shadows. She scrambled to her feet and looked that direction. Realizing that they have been found, they walked out of the shadows. They couldn't believe it. She was alive. And all of their feelings for her strengthen. Sonic took a step forward and Amy took a step back. She looked afraid of him. Thus Silver come forward. Amy stayed where she was. Silver held out his hand.

"Amy, we don't want to hurt you. We just want you to come back," he asked.

"I can't," she growled angrily. "I'm making sure that Sonic's request, I believe it is the 'Leave you stupid bitch and never come back' one, is fulfilled."

Sonic looked down. Amy looked at him.

"Why would you feel bad? You probably still hate me like everyone else," she said.

"I don't hate you Amy," said Silver.

She looked at them. She was going to bolt. She couldn't be here. She turned and started to run, but was picked up by a pair of black and red arms. She tried to move, but was too tired. Shadow turned her around. She looked at him, then at the other two. She brought the heel of her hand up into Shadow's nose. His grip loosened and she ran. Silver stopped her this time. He picked her up bridle style and turned back to them. Amy squirmed, but she was trying to save her energy. Silver looked at Shadow who was holding a hand to his nose.

"You okay?" he asked.

Shadow nodded and looked at Amy. It tore up his heart to see her this way. Amy's eyes started to close, as though she was about to fall asleep. Silver looked at her as she closed her eyes and sighed. She looked peaceful. He also noticed that she had no pulse and wasn't breathing. He checked her out. Was she alive? He looked at her for a wound, but found nothing.

"Guys, she isn't breathing!" he said.

He carefully set her down. Her eyes shot opened and this time, she took off faster than ever. After a moment of 'what the hell just happened?!', they took off after her again. Sonic managed to get closer than the others and grabbed waist. He stopped and picked her up. She screamed and started to beat up the hedgehog. Shadow came over and grabbed her this time. She was spent now. She truly had no energy left. Shadow held her tight this time and didn't let go. Amy's mind was now clouded by fatigue, not sure what to do. When she saw Sonic she gripped to Shadow, shutting her eyes. She did not want to look at him ever again. She started to drift off and eventually fell asleep in Shadow's arms.

Noticing that she was asleep, he loosened his grip slightly, but remained tense. The trio looked at the sleeping girl, clinging to Shadow for dear life. They sighed and ran back to the workshop. Everyone was asleep now, so they just brought her to her room. When Shadow tried to put her on the bed, she whimpered and clung to him. He looked at the others for help. Silver help remove her from him, but she started to toss and turn in her sleep. She let out a loud, muffled scream in her sleep and shot up. She gasped for a few second before she realized that she wasn't in the forest. She was in her old room. She looked up and saw the three hedgehogs blocking her escape. She looked at them and her eyes became fearful when they reached Sonic. He felt like someone was tearing his heart to pieces. He sat in the bed and Amy backed away from him, running into Silver, who had taken a seat when he came in. Amy whimpered and grabbed onto him, not caring that she needed to escape. Sonic took a deep breath.

"Look Amy. I truly am sorry for what I said to you that day," he started.

Amy watched him carefully, but the fear had gone down to curiosity. He preferred curious Amy to one that was afraid of him. He continued.

"I really don't know what came over me. I don't even know why I yelled at you. And…I just wish I could take that day back," he said.

Amy was no longer clinging to Silver. Amy sensed the honesty and the sadness. Now that her revenge was taken, she could stay here and continue to pester him. But she still wanted him to stay away. She was still trying to fix the heart that was broken twice. She thought about it and slowly let go of Silver, but remained behind him. She crawled a little closer and looked at Sonic. Her eyes were no longer afraid or angry. They were neutral and her eyes looked burned out.

"I forgive you, but I make no promises that I will not leave. Also, I don't love you anymore Sonic," she said.

Sonic didn't like it, but he figured that he could get her love back. Shadow and Silver like the fact that their odds of getting Amy had increased a lot. Amy started t get under the covers. She put her head on the pillow and curled up. She looked back at the males, wanting one of them to stay with her. She preferred Silver of Shadow, so she held out her hands.

"Can one of you stay here tonight?" she asked.

The boys looked at each other, before Silver put his hand on hers.

"I'll stay with her tonight. You guys get some rest in your own room," Silver said.

Shadow and Sonic didn't like it, but when Amy snuggled into his fur, they didn't argue. They just left and closed the door behind them. Amy pulled up the covers for Silver to climb under. Amy hasn't been in a bed for 4 years, so she wasn't used to it yet again. He climbed under and Amy wrapped her strong arms around his waist and put her head on his stomach. She sighed contently and fell asleep. Silver smiled as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders. He missed her greatly and felt like he was in a dream. But he didn't care. As he drifted off, he whispered,

"Welcome back, Amy Rose."

AN: Well, this could be interesting. Amy heart was broken and she was staying away from her friends. Little did she know that she hurt more than one of the hogs. Next Chap. Amy is going to wake up and confront her friends again. She was used to living with minimal technology. How will she deal with the new world again? Find out in the next Chapter! Laters. Keep on writing!

_~Phinoxftw~_

Holy shit! I just saw a UFO. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. I'm not kidding. This thing was flashing rainbow colors. And that was a disguise. It was like a huge cloaked space ship. Holy fucking god. I swear, I am telling the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy woke to the sun streaming in the windows. She sighed with her eyes still close. She felt something soft under her and wondered what it was. She started to move up and opened her eyes. There was Silver, and he was sleeping peacefully. Amy tried to remember how she got here in the first place.

_'That's right! The boys caught me. What should I do about it?' _she thought to herself.

_'Run. Run and keep running. We can't trust Sonic anymore,'_ replied a scared voice in the back of her head.

It was cowering, scared to be hurt again. Another voice came forth.

_'Shhhh. It's okay. She will take care of us,' _came an ageless voice.

Amy blocked them out and looked more carefully at Silver. He looked different. She crawled up closed to get a closer look. Silver was awake, but he wanted to see what Amy would do if she woke up first. Amy was looking at his face. It seemed to have grown slightly and he appeared to be very slightly older. She ran her hand down a scare that ran down his face. She wondered how he got it. She also noticed that his lips seemed fuller than she remembered and she brought her face closer. She moved her body off of Silver, creating a sort of sexy position. She was on her hands and knees looking at his face. She wondered if he was a good kisser. She paused for a second. Where did that thought come from? She shook her head; she could think about that later. She also noticed that he smelled a little different too. She stuck her nose in the crook of his neck and smelled. He smelled like right after it rains. She loved that smell. She started to move her head to his chest, smelling along the way. She like his smell. And she loved the rain. So it was a good combination for him. Silver was a trying to keep his heart from racing at the fact that Amy was running her nose over him. So he decided that it was time to 'wake up.' He opened his eyes to a sight. She was still on her hands and knees looking, and her head was still on his chest. He turned bright red and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Amy brought her face up and remembered that it was unusual to smell other men in society. She blushed and got off of him.

"Sorry, it's just you smell _sooo_ good," she said.

Silver like the fact that she was into him sort of. But it was still strange and he blushed again. Amy sighed and looked up. She thought to herself and remembered something. She got off of the bed and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and started to look through the clothes. Silver looked at her, wondering what she was doing. That thought slipped his mind as he took notice of her body. It was curvier than it was originally. Silver liked that and when she started to turn around, he looked back at her head. She smiled and held up a card. It looked like a credit card.

"Wow! This card is still here!" said Amy.

Silver looked confused so she explained.

"This is basically a credit card, only it never runs out of cash. I think that I might need it today," she said.

"What for?" he asked.

"The girls and I are probably going to go shopping," she said.

She headed to the door, but Silver walked over to her, stopping her from leaving. He needed to talk to her first. She looked at him as he took a deep breath.

"I really hate to give you something else to worry about, but I don't know how or when to tell you," he said.

Amy crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, looking confused.

"And what is it that you want to tell me?" she asked in a pouty manner.

Silver's heart raced. Should he tell her now and get it off of his shoulders or should he wait? Deciding that it was best to wait, he shook his head.

"Never mind," he muttered and opened the door.

Amy looked at him confused, but shrugged, she would find out later. She put the card in her pocket and followed Silver down the hall. She stood up straighter as she came closer to the sound of talking. She seemed nervous.

"You okay?" asked Silver.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just am worried because I haven't seen them in a long time," she said.

The finally got the end of the hall and walked into the living room. Shadow and Sonic were looking after Charmy because he wore a Tails doll outfit and knocked Knuckles out. He was still unconscious. Amy took a deep breath.

"I come back and none of you notice. I feel welcome," she said.

Cream was at the door to the kitchen in second and everyone else looked at her too. She looked different, but they could tell it was Amy.

"AMY!" Cream cried as she tackled her best friend.

Amy hugged her and looked at the new her. She was less boxy and more curvy. Her dress was replaced with jeans and a tube top. She had gotten taller too. Cream sobbed on Amy's shoulder and Tails walked over to her. Amy smiled and had to add some humor.

"I thought you were the one that she was suppose to cry on," Amy said, with a sly smile.

"Oh my god, it really is you," whispered Tails as he hugged her.

Amy wrapped an arm around them and hugged them a little longer. She let go of them after a minute and Cream was slowing down. Rouge was in the room and saw Amy. She was over to her in a second. She missed the perky female and wanted some other women to relate to.

"Amy? Is everything okay? I mean, with the whole Sonic thing…" she trailed off.

"Yeah everything is fine now," Amy said.

Rouge looked relieved that she was fine. She wanted Amy to feel welcome back. Amy remembered something. She pointed to the Rouge and Cream.

"You guys are so going shopping with me. I need to get some new clothes to go with the new me," Amy said.

Sonic and Shadow remained silent and seated. Blaze got up and walked to her slowly. She looked at Amy. Deciding that she was the real thing, she hugged her.

"Hey Blaze. It nice to see you again too," Amy said.

Blaze said nothing and let go of Amy. She looked at her and smiled. Knuckles waved from his seat. Amy and Rouge looked at each other. Amy's eyes turned blue and Knuckle was cloaked in a blue light. It picked him up and set him down on the floor. Amy held out her hand like nothing happened.

"Are you going to hug me?" she asked.

Knuckles huffed, but hugged her anyway. He cared more for Rouge than Amy. Amy sighed and smiled.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and the other girls laughed as they carried their bags around the mall. Amy had just finished laughing and was looking around. She passed a dress store and stopped. She walked back to it. It looked like a high-quality place. She looked back at the girls.

"Hey guys! Let's go in here!" said Amy.

The girls looked at the store with the dresses in front. Cream looked at Amy.

"Oh! I just remembered! We are all going to Le Renard Vif for dinner to celebrate Amy's return," Cream said.

"Then we better get some dresses!" said Amy as she waved her card in the air.

The group of girls entered the store and a pink fox approached them. She smiled and opened her arms.

"Welcome to the Le Cheval Caracolant! May we help you?" she asked.

"No thanks. I think that we can find something by ourselves," Amy said.

The fox nodded and headed off to help another customer. Amy and the others looked at her friends. They all smiled.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do," she said.

"We're going to look for the best dresses and only have fun. Gossip is welcome. No sad comments," she said.

"Now…Let's go!" she said.

Amy and the other followed her to the small dress section. They were looking for Cream's dress first. Amy looked at the blue section and Rouge was at the green section. Cream was into the purples and looked there. Amy went through dress after dress till she stopped at one. She pulled it off of the rack and looked at it in the light. She smiled and draped it over her arm. She walked over to the shoe rack and found a pair of matching highs. She grabbed them and walked over to the other girls, who could really find anything good. Amy whistled and the girls looked her direction.

"I found something good!" she said.

They came over to find the dress and the shoes. Amy handed them to Cream and pushed her toward the dressing room.

"Okay, I have to see this dress on you!" she yelled.

Cream went in the room and came out after a few minutes. Rouge and Amy looked at each other, and then back at Cream.

"WE LOVE IT!!" they yelled at the same time.

Cream was in a baby blue dress that was a spaghetti strap and was all the way floor, even with her high heels on! The part that covered her breasts was silk and the length of the dress was a sparkly organza with a length of soft cotton underneath. Cream blushed and looked at the price tag. She looked shocked. Amy noticed and looked at Cream sternly.

"Cream? How much does it cost?" asked Amy sternly.

Cream mumbled something that none of them caught.

"Louder," Amy encouraged.

"5255 rings," she whispered, looking down.

Amy stared at her for a second before she brought up her card.

"Wow! I've bought Chao toys for more. We got a great deal!" said Amy.

Cream and Rouge stared at her. Amy pointed at them.

"Hey, I want to hear some fun stuff from you guys! So let's hear it when we pick out Rouge's dress," said Amy.

Rouge and Cream smiled and headed off in the direction of the purples because they looked best on her. As they searched, they all talked.

"So, has anything interesting happened while I was, erm, 'fulfilling' Sonic's request?" she said, wincing slightly at the picture of Sonic in her head.

_'Run. Flee. Get away from him,' _said the scared voice in her head.

Amy felt unmistakable fear rise in her and she felt fear. She wanted to run, but took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

_'Amy will take care of us. She always has and always will,' _said the ageless voice in her head.

That voice calmed her down as she listened to the girls' conversation.

"Knuckles and I got together!" said Rouge.

"Oh my god! Really?" said Amy.

"Yep, and he hasn't ruined it yet!" she said.

The girls laughed, and started to gossip. One gossip caught Amy's attention.

"I still wonder why the guys acted weird when you disappeared," Cream said to Amy as she looked a royal purple dress for Rouge.

She held it up and smiled.

"Rouge! Found a good dress!" said Cream.

"Nice! Now let's get some shoes!" said Rouge.

Amy followed them to the shoe section.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"Ever since you left, the boys had been acting weird. They looked for you every day and came back with gloomy expression. I still haven't figured out what it is," she said.

Amy knew what it was. She felt more fear rise up again.

"I think I know what it is," Amy said, but hoped that Rouge would help.

Rouge came out just then and noticed that Amy looked like she saw a ghost. Rouge came to her side.

"You okay?" she asked.

Amy nodded. Rouge looked at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I told her how the boys were acting weird while she was gone and she started to freak out," said Cream, worried.

The truth was, Amy was afraid of the truth. Rouge knew why they were acting like that. They saw more than friendship in her. And Amy was afraid of that. Afraid to fall in love. Afraid to lose the one that she loves. She tried to close off her heart, but it was like putting a shield up. I protected you from the front, but not on the inside or the back. All of the boys' faces and names flashed in her mind. Amy closed her eyes and sat down. She brought her feet up and started to meditate. Rouge knew what she was doing and told Cream not to disturb her for right now. Amy was emptying her mind. She felt the stress start to remove and the godling and her original soul to come forth. She moved toward them in her mind. The reached them and found all the fear that had haunted her in her original soul because it was the one that was hurt. The godling wasn't really hurt, but felt the pain coming from both of them. Amy was now a mix of the two, she was a godling. The new Amy hugged the soul and she collapsed into her arm.

_'What do we do?'_ she sobbed.

Amy put her head on top of hers and rocked her back and forth.

_'I will figure it out. But first, you must overcome fear,'_ said Amy.

The soul Amy shuttered and slowly got up.

_'Okay. I will try,'_ she said.

_'I will confront all of your fears and prove that they are not something to be afraid of,'_ said Amy as she left.

Amy opened her eyes with no fear. She was trying to be strong, the soul. But she had holes in her that only time and effort can fix. Amy looked back at the girls, smiling.

"I'm fine now. No need to worry," Amy said with calm tone.

Amy noticed the dress and heels on Rouge and looked awe struck.

"My god, Rouge! You look amazing!" said Amy.

Rouge was in a royal purple dress made of real silk and with ruffles on the length of it. Her heels were strappy and were a dark purple to go with her dress. Rouge and Cream smiled in relief. They didn't want to cause Amy anymore problems. They decided to ask her later about the freak out thing. Rouge and Cream smiled.

"Now let's get you a dress!" said Cream and Rouge at the same time.

They grabbed her and dragged her to the red section. They found a great dress and heels. She went to the rooms to put them on. Rouge and Cream were expectant. Little did they know, the guys had come to the mall to hang out. They noticed Cream and Rouge in the dress shop, holding dresses and they decided to check them out. Right as they were about to step in, Amy stepped out of the dressing rooms. Rouge and Cream gaped and the hedgehogs froze in place.

Amy was wearing a maroon dress that went to the floor and dragged a little behind, but it was made that way. It was velvet with sparkles and had a low V cut neck. The dress rested a little after her shoulder, almost on the tips of her shoulders. Her back was bear and nearly streched to her tail. Her heels were hidden by the dress's length, but they were strappy with rubies studded on the straps that ran along the foot. To say she was beautiful was an understatement.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were still frozen. Rouge and Cream slowly looked at each other, then back at Amy.

"OH. MY. GOD!!! You looked like a queen of like heaven or something!" said Rouge and Cream at the same time.

Shadow, the first to get over the shock, grabbed Silver and Sonic and hid behind the wall at the door. Amy knew they were there and felt panic with the close proximity, but felt the soul calm down. She would face her fears. Rouge and Cream were still gushing over Amy's amazing dress and heels, but she had to pay for the dress. She went back into the dress room, removed the dress and heels and put back on her regular clothes. Shadow Chaos Controlled other guys back home. Amy paid for the dresses and they started to leave again. They past a jewelry store, but stopped and walked back to look at a necklace, bracelet, and earrings. The necklace was a dark chain with a ruby the size of Texas on the end. The earrings had similar chains and rubies, but they were elegant and more intricately designed then the necklace, but they worked well together. The bracelet was a black chain weave with a rose-shaped rubies running down the center. The girls looked at each other. A few minutes later, they came out with a bag from the jewelry store. They laughed and finally headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy sighed as she sat down on her bed, worn out from the shopping. She looked at the clock. It was 6 pm. She looked out her window to check and see how dark it is. She saw the sunset and glazed at it. As she looked on, Shadow came to the door of her room. He was about to touch the door when Amy started to talk.

"Hunter…I remember when we used to look at the sunset after every day," she said.

Shadow froze, and continued to listen.

"The sun was always like this, beautiful and loving. He was always to kind to us, giving us warmth during the day and keeping our crops alive," Amy said.

Shadow looked through the key hole and saw Amy. She had opened the curtains and was looking at the sunset. A single tear fell down her face, and her eyes were like sad pools. Her hand wiped away the tear, removing all traces that it was there. Shadow saw her wistful look through the window and decided to take her for a walk to the beach. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," said Amy from in her room.

Shadow walked in and saw Amy sitting on her bed. She sure was good looking and he smiled lightly at her.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked.

Amy smiled back.

"Sure," she replied.

She got up and followed Shadow. They went through the door and started to follow the path to the beach. Amy and Shadow stood side by side as they walked. They remained quiet while they walked. Shadow wanted to start a conversation, but didn't know where to start. Amy read his mind and was amused by this, but she took pity on him and started one for him.

"Cream told me that there was going to be a big party at the Le Renard Vif. Why didn't you guys tell me about it?" Amy asked.

"Wait, Sonic didn't tell you?" he asked.

"Nope. Cream told me."

Shadow was seething on the inside, but remained calm on the outside.

"He must have forgotten," he said.

"That's Sonic for you. I'm still surprised that he hasn't changed over the years. You would think that he would be more…I don't know…Rememberant?" she said.

"You would think," he chuckled.

They continued to talk about some other things and soon they reached the beach. The sun was right above the waterline, making the suns reflection on the water. It was a beautiful sight and Amy gazed at it. She sighed and sat down on the sand. Shadow sat next to her. Amy kept her gaze on the sunset, bringing one knee up to her chest.

"You know, before I met Sonic or even heard of him, I used to watch the sunset every day," Amy said.

Shadow remained silent, wanting to know who Hunter was.

"I used to watch it with my brother. He and I would go out and watch the sunset. After it went down, we named constellation. We always had fun," Amy said.

Shadow figured that her brother was Hunter.

"What happened to him?" asked Shadow.

A slight breeze picked up and made Amy's hair flow beautifully behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"H-he died protecting me and my sister," Amy said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No. Don't be. You had the right to know. I still miss him, but the pain goes away with time," Amy said, opening her eyes to the sunset again.

The sun was almost to the bottom of the horizon. Amy sighed as she looked at it.

"It sure is beautiful," she muttered.

Shadow nodded, but he wasn't looking at the sun. He was looking at her, with her open body; he thought that she might have been cold. Amy continued to look at the sunset. Shadow took a deep breath. Amy knew what he was going to ask and beat him to it.

"You love me, don't you?" she said.

Shadow froze. How did she know?

"Cream told me about your search for me. I think that is really sweet," she said.

Shadow brought her face over to him and looked in her eyes. He didn't notice that they flickered like flames before. They were still beautiful and made everything about her more beautiful.

"And? Do you have an answer?" he asked.

She looked down and brought her face away from his.

"Shadow…I-I don't know…I-I'm afraid to fall in love again," Amy said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because man that I loved either died a painful death or yelled at me, breaking my heart," Amy said.

"Well, I promise that that won't happen to me. And I would never yell at you," he said.

Amy smiled and looked back at him.

"Thank you Shadow. That means a lot to me," Amy said.

Shadow looked at her eyes again. Both of them were pretty close and Amy could feel the heat that Shadow naturally gave off. Shadow's other hand came up and cupped the side of her chin. He started to close the distance, turning his head. Amy started to turn hers too. Shadow got closer until their lips met. Shadow felt sparks, as did Amy. It was Amy's first kiss. They continued to kiss, bringing their bodies closer, and Amy's stomach was now pressed against his. His warmth radiated through her and she was enjoying it. Amy wasn't officially calling it love, but was this the feeling that you get when the one that loves you feels when he kisses her? Eventually, Amy broke the kiss and hugged him. Shadow hugged back and closed his eyes. Amy looked back at the ocean, realizing that it was well past dark and the others might start looking for them.

"We should head back," Amy said.

Shadow nodded and helped Amy up. They slowly walked back to the house. Amy was looking at the ground along the way and Shadow wondered what she was thinking about.

"Amy? Is something wrong?" asked Shadow.

"You have some competition," she muttered.

Shadow immediately turned her to him and looked in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The other hedgehogs love me too. And I don't know how I feel toward them," she said.

Shadow did not like that. Silver and Sonic were after her too? Was she trying to decide who to pick?

"Shadow, when you kissed me, it reminded me of a fire, warm and safe. But what about the others? Do I feel the same way about them? I suppose that I will have to find out," she said.

Shadow put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"No matter who you choose, I will accept," said Shadow.

"Thank you," Amy said.

They returned and Amy and Shadow went straight to bed. Amy was in a dreamless sleep, but Shadow was having strange dreams. Images flashed before him before he came to a field. He looked around at the moon-lit place when a large roar echoed through the air. Shadow turned that direction to see three hedgehogs running out of the cover of the forest. Behind them was an army of demons and in front of them was a silver campsite that was made of what looked like pure moonlight. Women came out of the tents with bows and arrows and started to nock them on the bow string. Three others ran out to help the three hedgehogs get to the safety of the camp. Suddenly, one of the silver ones stopped. It was the male. He turned and pulled out a sword. He watched the girls come over and pick up the young pink female hedgehog. It was the young Amy. The male looked back at the army. He turned toward the girls.

"I'll punch a hole! Huntresses, just aim and fire at them and through the hole! And take the girls over there!" he yelled as he turned to face the army.

Shadow ran over there and watched the silver female fox run with Amy over the shoulder. Amy was screaming and had tears coming down her face. The army ran right into the warrior and he did punch a hole in their defenses. He disappeared in a mass of demons and the females started to shoot off arrows. After several hours, the army was dead. Amy screamed and took off to find the warrior. Shadow found him and Amy came over. She ran over to him, putting his head on her knees. Shadow did not like the scene. The warrior was covered in blood; mainly his own and had a gaping hole in his midsection. He coughed up some blood, barely alive. The other females had reached him and a shining woman had also reached him. She looked like a goddess out of an ancient Greek picture. She looked down at the warrior with eyes just like the moon. Amy was crying her heart out and the silver hedgehog from before came next to her, trying to calm her down, but she was also crying hard. They silver male looked at her. He smiled.

"Don't be sad my little flower. I want to see that smile of yours. Keep smiling for me after I am gone, okay?" he asked, coughing up more blood.

Little Amy nodded and cried harder, knowing that he was dying. She cried and looked at male. The male looked at the other silver hedgehog.

"Make sure that she is safe, okay?" he asked.

She cried and nodded. He took one final breath.

"Goodbye Amelia Rozial. I will watch over you," he said and died.

Amy's cries continued, but the scene faded. Shadow sat up and gasped for breath. He just saw Amy's memory of Hunter. Now he knew why she was afraid to fall in love. She didn't want to lose any of them.


End file.
